


Keep Quiet

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam chasing you through the bunker only to wind up in Dean's room where things get heated.<br/>Part 3 of Challenge Accepted, Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

I ran down the hall into the main room with Sam behind me moving fast. I slipped into the library and started to pull out chairs to block Sam from getting to me sooner. I was laughing and a little out of breathe as I ran into the next hallway.

“The more I chase you, the meaner I am gonna be.” Sam called out as I ducked into the kitchen.

I heard Sam’s feet hitting the concrete as he trotted through the bunker after me.

“Baby, why don’t you just stop now and take the punishment.” Sam crooned as I stepped into the small hall just off the kitchen. 

My heart was hammering in my chest like it was trying to escape. I wasn’t ever afraid of Sam because I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me but I had no idea what he was going to do to me when I let him catch me.

I stepped into a four way where the halls intersected and paused. One way was back towards the bedrooms and the other took you towards the garage or the basement where the dungeon was.

“Gotcha.” Sam hissed as he appeared behind me at the end of the hall. I turned to face him as he strutted towards me. He was still naked; his body was long and lean with a map of scars, freckles and moles along his tanned skin. His hair blew back and looked soft like velvet.

I grinned at him and took off towards the bedrooms, feeling exactly how cold the floors were as I ran.

“Damn it!” Sam growled out as he ran after me.

I ducked into the first room at the long row of doors. The number 11 gleamed on the door as I pushed it open and slipped in as silently as I could.

It was Dean’s room. Clean and organized, no clutter on the desk or ledge above the bed unlike his little brothers room. His vinyl records were stacked neatly in alphabetical order as well as his magazines and the few books he owned. His clothing was folded and stacked atop the dresser and his bed was tucked to military like precision.

“Come out; come out where ever you are my little one.” Sam’s voice called out in a singsong way that made my heart thump a little faster.

‘Closet or under the bed.’ My head rang, ‘Closet or under the bed.’

“Daddy’s going to do very bad things to you when I find you.” Sam growled. His voice was close and forced my decision. 

I pulled the closet door open and tucked myself into the small room. It was dark and cramped and smelled like laundry soap with a faint hint of Dean’s cologne. His soft cotton   
shirts brushed against my bare shoulders as a gentle remainder to breathe. 

“Where is that little girl of mine?” Sam’s voice was in the room outside of the door.

“Not under here… or in here.” Sam spoke in a low modulated voice, “Maybe she is in…here.”

The door opened and he was standing in front of me with a predatory smile and dark eyes that gave me chills. He stepped into my space and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into him and out of the closet in a swift move. I was breathless and grinning up at him as he lifted me from the ground and dropped me on Dean’s bed.

“You’ve been a very very bad girl.” He growled.

“I have?” I ginned at him before he kissed me roughly with his hands in my hair pulling my head back.

“Teasing me, then running and hiding from me. What am I gonna do with you” Sam asked as he licked his lips.

“Love me?” I said in a small voice with a huge grin.

“Oh no.” 

I bit my lip and waited for him to speak.

“Turn around.” He ordered as he spun his finger in a circle. I stayed put. His hand grabbed my shoulder roughly and he forced me around, “Get on your hands and knees.”

His large hand struck my ass twice; I yelped and jerked from sound it made and the pain that radiated up my back. I expected another slap but instead a set of soft lips touched my skin then his large hand palmed my ass.

He pulled my panties to the side and he slammed himself inside of me, he chose to not prep me and let me deal with it.

“Oh fuck!” I cried out and gripped the blankets untucking them from the sides.

Sam’s hips thrusted into me hard and fast, he groaned and gripped my hips hard enough to leave behind finger sized bruises on me.

“Oh fuck Sammy!” I whined out as my back arched deep and my head fell backward.

“That’s my bad little girl,” Sam growled as he slapped my ass then thrusted hard into me, “Taking daddy’s cock like a whore.”

The sound of an exterior door echoed through the entire bunker. Heavy boots and the clinking of high heels hitting the concrete floor with girly whispers and Dean’s low growl. They were moving fast towards us.

“Shh! Let’s not wake my brother!” Dean’s voice was smoky and alluring.

“You live here?” Her voice sounded surprised.

“With my brother and his girlfriend.” Dean sounded proud. She giggled as the walking stopped in front of the door.

“Closet!” Sam hissed at me as he pulled his dick out of me.

“What no! We can run to our room?” I hissed back at him as he grabbed my arms. He shoved me in the closet and shut the door behind us, covering us in darkness.

“Shhh!” Sam hissed at me as he moved in close to me. His dick pressed against my low belly. Sam wrapped his hand around my neck and tilted my chin up towards him with his thumb so he could kiss me.

“Put your hands on the rail.” He whispered with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“What?”

“Do it.” Sam ordered me quietly as the bedroom door closed. I heard the girl outside laugh and Dean’s bed squeak.

I reached up and grabbed the railing. Sam’s hand reached for my thigh and lifted it up. He wrapped his leg around his waist. His arm snuck between us, the head of his cock brushed against my folds. 

“Sam! We can’t! Dean is right out there!” I hissed but he kissed me and cut my words off.

“Oh my god! You are so big!” The girl outside cried out. I pressed my face into Sam’s chest as he eased himself inside of me.

“Don’t make a sound.” Sam hissed at me.

The moans outside matched the moans I wanted to make. I kept my lips sealed as Sam thrusted into me deeper. I gripped the rail tighter and felt my knee buckle.   
I wanted to cry out. I wanted to grab Sam’s shoulders and pull him into me. I wanted to kiss his lips. 

His head dipped down to my ear, his breath was hot against my skin as he breathed out.

“You’re fucking perfect.” He whispered.

“Sam.” I whined quietly as I pressed my mouth to his shoulder.

The sounds outside grew louder and more desperate as the girl cried out for Dean in a way that reminded me of a porn. My insides were twisting and my heart was hammering in my chest. I could hardly breathe as he kept pounding into me. His hand pawed at my ass then pulled me closer to him and sucked on my shoulder. His teeth raked my skin and a whimpered out. 

“Please!” I whispered feeling my body about to break. Sam shoved himself deeper inside of me and held himself steady. I clenched him hard and gripped the railing tight. My body shook violently as my leg gripped him tight. Sam’s breathing was hard and erratic as he rested against me. I came, I wanted to cry out, moan his name but instead I leaned into Sam. I kissed him hard and felt my whole body melt.

Sam came. His whole body shuddered as he softly growled into my neck and sent chills down my back. My hands released the bar and fell to his neck then hugged him.

He kissed me softly, pushing pieces of hair from my face. My skin was burning hot and sweaty as he ran two big hands down my back.

The pornographic sounds outside the closet had died out and there was the faint sounds of Dean snoring now filled the air.

Sam leaned in and kissed my neck.

“Pull a shirt down for me.” He whispered.

Stupidly I nodded in the dark thinking he could see me. I carefully pulled a soft long sleeved shirt and pushed it into his chest softly. I listened to him moving and then silence other than our breathing.

“Were going to make a break for it… okay.” Sam’s voice was like soft satin n my ear, “Count of three.”

“One.”

I felt immediate butterflies flood my stomach. We’d broken a rule. Dean would be pissed and I didn’t want to be yelled at.

“Two.”

I held my breath.

“Three.”

Sam pushed the door opened and stepped out. My hand slipped into his and I gripped it tight.

The girl screamed a blood curdling noise that was so shrill it would make a dog yowl in pain. In reaction, I shrieked out.

Dean sprung up from the bed, still naked with a gun in hand. I shot a glare to the blonde who was sitting up in the bed, holding her breasts and staring at us in confusion.

“Sam?” Dean growled.

Sam had tied Dean’s shirt like an apron around his front.

“Why are you naked in my room?” Dean asked itching his head with the gun, “Is that my shirt?”

Sam pulled us out into the hall and slammed the door shut behind us.

“Why were you in my closet?” Dean called out after us, “Y’all better not have fucked in my room!” 

I let out a laugh and followed Sam’s perfect ass into our room. He swung me into his arms and lifted me up as he chuckled. He backed us up to the bed and set me down on the bed. Sam stood in front of me and smiled down at me.

“You done playing this silly little game?” Sam asked with a silly smile on his lips.

“Never.”


End file.
